


Оригами

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Bloodplay, Bromance, Compulsion, Dark, Dark Character, Drama, Eye Licking, Gen, Implants, Implants Kink, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Хью очень нужны импланты. Он может принять их только от Дэвида.





	Оригами

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — пре-канон DE:HR;  
> — кинк на импланты, бладплэй;  
> — "oculolinctus" – облизывание глазного яблока партнера.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, условный даб-кон (принуждение несексуального характера)

Крови было немного, она почти сразу свернулась.  
Хью облизал сухие губы:  
— Давай еще.  
Шариф подтянул его к себе, запустил руки под выпростанную из брюк рубашку.  
Лезвие скользнуло самой кромкой по коже, как по бумаге.  
Хью вздрогнул и выгнулся в его крепких ладонях. Еще немного — и можно на него, словно на лук, натянуть тетиву.  
Дэвид стоял на коленях между его разведенных ног, держал за бока, ждал, пока Хью отдышится, опомнится.  
В камине весело потрескивал огонь, раскатываясь волнами по широким скуластым бревнам.  
— Еще, — жадно потребовал Хью. Его рука легла Дэвиду на голову, больно прихватила волосы, потянула к себе.  
Шариф на несколько секунд уткнулся носом в его живот — напряженный, одеревеневший — ощутил запах его тела, горячечный, соленый как кровь, бахромой проступившая из порезов.  
Хью дышал под его руками так, что ребра ощутимо расходились, словно острые углы оригами.  
Хью очень ждал боли. От Дэвида.  
Шариф осторожно сжал пальцами отзывчивое мягкое тело — как ком снега, такое же податливое и белое. И резанул наискось, без оттяжки, клинком.  
У Дэрроу был очень низкий болевой порог. И он хотел, чтобы Дэвид его мучил. А когда тот взбеленился: я не буду тебя истязать! — взял Дэвида за запястье, пригвоздил к столу и сказал: нет, ты будешь.  
Почему? — спрашивал Шариф потом.  
— Зачем? — названивал, когда напивался.  
«Я хочу», — был один и тот же ответ. «И ты сделаешь».  
И он делал.  
Хью нравились его импланты. Он хотел их ощущать. Присвоить. Применить к себе.  
Он ласкал железную ладонь Дэвида кончиками пальцев, прижимался губами, зачарованно смотрел, как остается легкой дымкой его дыхание на ровной жесткой поверхности — мимолетный иней на черной глади.  
Потом всматривался в зрачки Дэвида, придерживая его за виски, сжав больно голову.  
— Если я лизну роговицу, — поинтересовался однажды задумчиво, — ты почувствуешь?  
Шариф не успел выдохнуть — как Хью наклонился, притянул к себе за уши, превратился в тиски, капкан, ловушку.  
Не успел зажмуриться — глазные импланты работали чуть иначе, не поддаваясь человеческим рефлексам, — и кончик языка коснулся колец линз вокруг зрачка-камеры, задев влажным касанием верхнее веко.  
Дэвид сморгнул, потому что не мог иначе.  
И застыл с запрокинутой головой. Хью смотрел, улыбаясь, держал крепко и раздвинул сложенными «ножницами» пальцами глазницу.  
— Тебе же не больно.  
Шариф не мог не согласиться: не больно, не режет, он вообще даже плакать не может, нет слезных желез после модификации. Но и не мог объяснить, почему ему так хочется отстраниться, вырваться, зажмуриться на голом инстинкте.  
— Как ты их чувствуешь? — Хью медленно провел языком, оттягивая нижнее веко, по всей склере.  
— Нормально, — просипел Дэвид.  
— А как из-за меня?  
Шариф молчал.  
— Горячо? Мокро? Холодно?  
Дэвид молчал: он не знал, как сказать, что больно — от того, что не причиняет боли.  
Только зрачки скукожились в булавочную головку. И Хью ласково погладил их пальцем. Сначала правый, потом левый.  
Ему было интересно. Ему все было интересно: исследователю, ученому, гению.  
Он хотел знать, как импланты меняют природу. И хотел знать на примере Дэвида.  
«Ну не буду же я щупать глаза подопытного, — говорил со смущением. — Там я провожу опыты, а с тобой… могу не думать, как покалечу психику. Ты, в отличие от него, со мной с начала, ты понимаешь».  
Он и не ждал ответа — рассуждал привычно, мерно, зная, что его слушают и не перебьют возражением или вопросом.  
«Твой порог адаптации безупречен, — сказал однажды Хью. — Я хочу поднять с твоей помощью свой».  
Шариф и не знал тогда, что речь пойдет о лезвиях. О крови. О коротком рваном дыхании — как сгиб надорванного неловким движением оригами.  
Хью очень нужны были импланты.  
Он мог принять их только от Дэвида.  
Принять как есть, как задумывал — свою мечту, свое достижение, глоток от многолетней жажды.  
Без покорности, без «эффекта Дэрроу», злоебучего отторжения, компромиссов, от которых жжет глотку.  
Он знал, что Дэвид не откажется. Не предаст.  
И он заставил. Поменять себе золотые вензеля на боевой протез с новым опытным образцом — выкидным боевым лезвием. Поднять на Хью рубашку. Резать его как непропеченную белую шарлотку. Высекать из него искры — каплями тягучей крови. Или наоборот — болью зажигать желание.  
Огонь в камине превращал их тени в ломкие искаженные проекции.  
Хью лег на спинку дивана, на запрокинутой шее острым углом выступил кадык.  
— Еще.  
Дэвид потянул лезвие на себя — как нож из хлеба.  
Кровь с ребер полилась каскадом, бахромой потекла к жесткому ремню брюк.  
Хью не выдержал и закричал. Вцепившись ногтями в шею Дэвида, приковав к себе мощным рывком.  
Когда хватка его ослабла, Шариф наклонился и осторожно начал собирать алые горячие капли губами, чтобы не успели докатиться, испачкать…  
Тело Хью взволнованно заходилось от дыхания и болевого шока. Хью было хорошо. И плохо. И хорошо.  
Но сворачиваемость крови у него была высокой. Просто на зависть — или компенсацией синдрому отторжения.  
— Полно, Дэвид. — Хью тронул его за макушку, не поднимаясь с дивана, так и лежа на его спинке. — Моя накидка все скроет.  
Его плащ. Который он упорно носил на левой стороне тела, здоровой, могучей и — изрезанной.  
Шариф облизнул губы — влажные, пунцовые, соленые. Погладил больное колено Хью — даже сквозь ткань брюк ощущая уродливые шрамы после операций.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил тихо, не поднимая глаз.  
Хью длинно выдохнул и вытянул колено под ласку.  
— Я хочу отследить, где любовь переходит во вред, — пробормотал еле слышно. И когда Дэвид резко вскинул голову, вырываясь из-под его широкой ладони, пояснил совершенно иначе, сухо, научно, без эмоций:  
— Повторяющаяся стимуляция приводит к изменению порога боли. Понятие уровня переносимости порога повышается.  
— Ты хочешь перестать чувствовать?  
— Нет, Дэвид.  
Он касается кончиками пальцев скулы Шарифа. Это все, что он скажет. И хотя Шариф не в восторге от этих игр, изучения, эксперимента, называть можно как угодно, — он покорно будет давать Хью потрогать и прочувствовать все свои импланты, каждое свое изменение.  
И на следующую модификацию у Дэвида Хью будет реагировать злее, острее. Он никогда не скажет «прошу». Он заставит.  
И золотое пламя общей мечты исказит их тени — в черный закаленный клинок, в белое бумажное оригами.


End file.
